Drew Woods
Name: Drew Woods Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Gardening, roller-skating, volleyball, animals Appearance: '''Drew is at the height of 5'8" and he weighs 130Ibs. He is a tall boy with slightly muscular arms and legs due to volleyball and roller-skating. He has a pale complexion and looks like he has a meek demeanour. He has a rounded head and he has a baby-looking face. His nose and lips are small. His eyes are a light blue shade and his black hair is curly and short. His face is always clean-shaven and he doesn't wear any jewellery. Drew likes to have a mixture of bright and dark colors of clothing and he isn't that fussy about what he wants to wear. His clothes are a mix of short-sleeved T-shirts, long-sleeved T-shirts, jeans, jackets and hoodies. He is normally seen dressed up in a short-sleeved t-shirt with a dark green jacket over it, brown jeans and green sneakers. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a striped green and white long-sleeved T-shirt, brown jeans, a dark green jacket and green sneakers. '''Biography: Drew was an only child born on the 24th of September 1999 to Silas and Yvonne Woods in Chattanooga. Silas works as a mechanic and Yvonne works as a florist and a gardener. They both met each other in college, started to date one another and they got married after college. When Drew came into their life, his parents would try to raise him to be a friendly, well-mannered person and they would make sure to have a close relationship with their son. Silas and Yvonne would have a few money problems and arguments as Drew was growing up, but they had a good marriage together and they are planning to have another child in the family. Yvonne and Silas waited as they felt that they wanted to have Drew more mature and responsible as an older sibling to a possible brother or sister and Drew is looking forward to have a new member of the family. While Drew was still in elementary school, he started to become intrigued about plants, flowers and how to be a gardener in general. He was more fascinated by the subject because his mother would sometimes make him join her in the garden and she would teach him about how to use the gardening tools and how to grow plants and flowers. He would go to the library to get out books about gardening and he liked to learn about the different types of flowers and plants. He still likes to learn about how to be a gardener and he plans to get a job as one. He is also in the gardening club. When Drew was twelve, a friend of his introduced him to roller-skating and Drew liked how fun it was and that it made him feel happy as he liked the freedom it gave him. He would continue to practice roller-skating as he was growing up and he has improved greatly at it. He would watch other roller-skaters online to learn more about how to be good at roller-skating but his parents are still a bit worried about him hurting himself. He still continues to enjoy roller-skating with his friends and he also likes to go out on his own to do it as well. When Drew was fifteen, he started to get interested into volleyball as he watched other classmates playing it and he wanted to join in on the fun. He wasn't that great at it at first, but other the years, he became very good at the sport and he would show a more competitive side of himself. He would get upset when his team would lose but he would never blame his teammates for their losses, instead he would encourage them and himself to do better next time. His parents are proud of him for being an active person and they are very supportive of him for doing something that he loves. He is on the volleyball team and he has the position of middle blocker. When Drew was in high school, his parents brought him a puppy for his sixteenth birthday and Drew felt a lot of affection for the puppy that he named Wolf. He was put in charge of the puppy by his parents and he loved to take care of Wolf especially when he would take him out for walks. This inspired Drew to become more interested in taking care of animals and he would offer to take other people's dogs out for walks. He then started to look though books about how to be a vet and he decided that he wanted this to be his dream job. He still likes to look after animals and he now has a kitten that is called Gary alongside Wolf. Drew noticed that he had no interest in girls as he was getting older and that he found himself attracted to the same sex. Drew realized what it meant after a while and he slowly accepted himself as being gay. Drew never really liked to talk to anyone, not even his parents, about his sexuality as he has a fear of getting shunned or bullied because of it and he has kept it a secret for a long time. He has started to open up to his best friend, Declyn, first about his sexuality and he had told his parents because of the guy that he had gone with to prom. His parents knew that he was gay beforehand and they were happy and supportive over him being able to open up about it with them. He is still worried about people not liking him for who he is and he knows that he shouldn't care about how people feel about him. Although he still feels insecure about himself; he has interacted with other people who have different sexualities in school and he is slowly opening up to more people about it. Drew is a very good student who had decent grades that range around Bs and Cs. His favorite subject is English as he finds it the easiest subject and he likes to learn more about writing skills, literature and languages. His least favorite subject is Maths as he struggles with the questions and equations and he would like to improve on it without getting frustrated with how bad he is at all. His parents offered to get him a tutor and he gladly accepted the idea. He has started to get better at maths after that but he still doesn't really like it that much. Drew is seen as a friendly, energetic and an out-going guy to his friends and other people that he does not hang out with. He can be there for others in their time of need and he will always offer to listen to their problems that they might be having. There are times where he can be insensitive without meaning to, as he can be a bluntly honest person about some issues the other person has. He has a close relationship with his parents and he doesn't want to do anything to break that bond with them as family is very important to him. He is closer with his mother than his father. He can also be a bit sensitive himself and if there is any conflict that he is involved in, he will cower, go quiet and hopes that the problem will solve itself and be sorted out by someone else. Drew has already applied to jobs that involve gardening and his parents are proud of him for pursuing this. He had also applied to colleges that offer study towards being a vet and he is waiting to hear from them just in case he doesn't manage to get any jobs as a gardener. He still does dog walking jobs for many people and he enjoys being able to help other people with their pets. Advantages: Drew is a friendly and an out-going individual who will be able to make allies very easily. He is pretty strong due to keeping fit and he will try to help others out to gain more allies and friends on his side. He could find out about any plants that would be dangerous to use due to his gardening knowledge. Disadvantages: His insensitivity can make others get the wrong impression of him, his insecurity about himself could cause others to think of him as a liability and he can be too dependent on others to sort out any conflicts or arguments. Designated Number: Male Student No. 54 --- Designated Weapon: Tekagi-shuko gloves Conclusion: A weak will is a drawback that's difficult to overcome even with the right tools, and B054 does not have the right tools. The best he can hope for is that he can live off the land and lay low, but he'll have to face another competitor at some point, and that'll probably be his end. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Declyn Grayson-Anthis 'Collected Weapons: '''Tekagi-shuko gloves (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Cecil Salazar-Loveless, Declyn Grayson-Anthis, Theo Walterson, Camilla Bell 'Enemies: 'Gervais Frans Lambotte 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Drew, in chronological order. The Past: *You are Likely to be Eaten by a Grue V7 Pregame: * Wow. Fantastic, Baby. * Lost in Wonderland (#SwiftBall) Prom: *apomakrysmenophobia *Mercy Me The Trip: * Room 702: I Hope The Breakfasts Are Free V7: * Steady As She Goes *Can't Control Myself *Lonely as the Sound of Lying on the Ground of an Airplane Going Down *Like A Pack of Wild Dogs *Raw Deal *Everlasting *Evolving *Evanescent Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Drew Woods. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students